


Lytta Vesicatoria (Spanish Fly)

by Squidlicious



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Penetration, Rape, Spiking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, non-con, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlicious/pseuds/Squidlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Chromedome is kidnapped by Overlord instead of Trepan when the New Institute was attacked. </p>
<p>While Chromedome is under Overlord's captivity, cold actions are preformed.</p>
<p>Warning: Contains non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lytta Vesicatoria (Spanish Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made inspired by a anon question back on my tumblr, squidlici0us.
> 
> *Events take place when Zeta Prime was still in charge of the Autobots and Chromedome was still at the New Institute, working as a mneurosurgeon with Trepan.
> 
> *Lytta comes from Lytta vesicatoria (a.k.a. named after the aphrodisiac, Spanish Fly)

 

A dim, cold light shined down above the prisoner; surrounded by piles and piles disarmed weaponry, tall crates, and corner desk overflowing with offline data pads and bounded papers. Broken glass and bullet shells scattered all over the floors. The mneurosurgeon prisoner laid there, gazing up at the dark ceiling that hung thousands of electrical cords.

Restraints dug deep into his plates and crevices, bounding him to the table. Servos bounded above his head and his legs propped up and spread out, leaving the mneurosurgeon in a very unfortunate position. Chromedome stared deeply at the metal ceiling as he gasped and concentrated on being awake. Whatever substance that sociopath jabbed into him was making him really relaxed. It had to be some type of illegal drug or, as much as he doesn’t want to think about it, an aphrodisiac of some sort. He needed to get out of here because Chromedome did not want to know the true intention of Overlord kidnapping him instead of blasting him like he did to Trepan. That whole fiasco felt like a flash compared to his situation at the moment. Chromedome’s kidnapper was in the other room doing a lot of shuffling and talking.

Pulling and struggling against his restraints did no good, it only left him even more exhausted. The metallic cuffs hung from cords, extending up into the dark depths of the ceiling. As his ankles hung above the table, Chromedome felt rush of heat out of nowhere. He shifted, feeling a weird chill trailing from his head to his spinal end.

“Did he turn on a heater?”

It must have been the drug because the room did not feel hot a few seconds ago. The room felt congested as heat was building up in his lower abdomen. Chromedome’s optics felt heavy as his breathing slowed down to a heated exhale. He starred up at the ceiling again, trying to ignore the fact that his panel between his legs was really starting to feel like the inside of an oven. “D-Don’t open your panel.... That’s what he wants....” Though, the temptation to just side his panel open and let it contact the cool air hit his outer lips, was more tempting than a free glass of high grade of energon right now.

Unfortunately Chromedome’s silence was broken when the doors across the room dragged open. A large, denim blue mech squeezed through the small doorway. He turned and grabbed the door, slamming it shut. The room rumbled as the door impacted the doorway. When the room fell silent again, Overlord slowly turned to his helpless struggling prisoner. Red optics glittered in the dark as the mech walked up to the table. He gazed at Chromedome’s position from his spread open legs to his eyes, struggling to stay conscious. Two blue fingers traced up the mneurosurgeon’s inner thigh, feeling hot plating.

“You feel a bit hot.”, Overlord gently asked with a soft smile. Chromedome gritted his teeth under his mask as he jolted his thigh away from the tracing fingers. _“Keep smiling you maniac. I’m sure help is on the way, I just have to wait it out...”_ Chromedome turned away from Overlord, feeling his scarlet optics eating up every inch of his body. The mental image of him with his legs spread apart with Overlord standing between them was burned into his brain node.

“Disgusting freak of science”, Chromedome hissed.

The denim colored mech grabbed his prisoner by the thighs and dragged him closer to the edge of the table. Chromedome’s optics widened, mentally preparing himself for whatever happens next. Overlord leaned in, “Don’t be like that, Autobot. You should consider yourself lucky. On a normal day I would’ve blasted you through your abdomen like I did to your pal back at the institute.”

The mneurosurgeon grimaced at remembering at the sight of Trepan on the floor, covered in energon, and with a good chunk of his mid section missing. He hoped that the medics got to him in time. As much as Chromedome didn’t want to admit it, Overlord did bring up a good point: Why didn’t he injure Chromedome? Aside from a good thud across the back of his head, he wasn’t severely harmed. He turned to his kidnapper and decided to ask, “W-Why didn’t you blast me?”

Overlord leaned back up, placing both his servos on his prisoner’s ankles. Another gentle smile stretched on his faceplate. “Hmm,” he paused, “I’m not sure I should tell you.” he answered with sickening enthusiasm. The mech began gently rub Chromedome’s secure ankles with both thumbs.

Chromedome wanted to press on the matter more, unfortunately the heat still blazing within him was beginning to be a problem. The heat was now mainly concentrating behind both of his interfacing panels. He squeezed his yellow optics shut, struggling to not accidentally breathe out a moan. The prisoner slightly contorted his position as he breathed out a groan. Overlord raised a brow at the mech below him, “Looks like the drug has fully taken affect. I was wondering if it was actually working or not.”

Chromedome huffed hot air. “Hilarious...that you need to drug your dates...”, he panted, “...to get them ‘in the mood’...”, he hissed as felt a stinging surge of heat shoot down his valve.

Overlord gave a cocky smirk, “Hmph. Surprised you can make snappy comments with 400 mmgs of pure Lytta.” He took a servo off of his prisoner’s ankle and gently began touching his own panel. “You see, my dear mneurosurgeon, I want something from you. I want your knowledge of mneurosurgery and you’re going to teach me. And to make sure you’ll cooperate....Well...you’ve been a cop in the past, you should know what’s about to happen.” Chromedome’s spark felt like it sunk as he heard the sound of a panel opened up. The blue mech let his ample spike rise up, red bio lights lined up his member.

As the mneurosurgeon started to struggle, Overlord grasped Chromedome’s knees and pushed them apart even wider. A shriek came from Chromedome, his own sticky panel snapped open and presented a wet valve. _“Frag!”,_ he cursed as he lost grip on his spike panel too, letting it raise up and pressurize _._ The Phase Sixer softly chuckled at the divine sight in front of him. He reached down and pressed a thumb against Chromedome’s valve node, the prisoner releasing a moan from his throat.

“S-Stop...no...”, Chromedome managed to say between gasps.

“Oh please...” Overlord commented, “Keep talking and I’ll have the tools to cut out your audio box.” Overlord grinned with desire, “All I wanna hear from you is moaning...” Servos slipped into the mneurosurgeon’s warm folds as they slid in and out. Chromedome arched his back up, making a lustful moan. Warm white fluids flowed out of the prisoner’s valve as Overlord kept merely fragging the mech with his fingers. The Phase Sixer felt his own spike get harder, feeling the slick greedy inner nodes squeezing around his fingers.

“I...I can’t...”, Chromedome pleaded between his passionate groans.

Overlord sneered, “You sound like you want a spiking....” His fingers dug deeper, causing the prisoner to make another drawn out moan.

“You want my spike don’t you?...”, Chromedome’s kidnapper grinned. He could only gasp and moan as bursts of energy travel down his back. The air around Chromedome felt like wet steam, his hip buckled each time Overlord teasingly jabbed fingers into him. Primus, its been forever since he’s felt such desire and pure lust. He felt nauseous as a murderous criminal was making him desire a spiking. It was wrong...All of this was wrong but Chromedome felt like he had no choice but to submit to the sensation of his body. “ _What else can I do?”_ he thought. _“There’s nothing I can do....I-I feel so weak...”_ , Chromedome tried to not start grieving in fear that Overlord would’ve began spilling his blood across the room.

The blue mech released his fingers from the glossy inner nodes and folds and gripped his girth of a spike. Overlord pushed his hard member into the mneurosurgeon’s sticky valve with a thrust. Chromedome threw back his head with a cry, the hot sparks of pain burning from his valve. He frantically whimpered as his body rocked up and down the table in sync to each thrust. Overlord mercilessly kept forcing his large spike through the tight mesh. Tears built up in Chromedome’s optics, feeling his inner nodes stretching from the large, slick spike.

The Phrase Sixer kept grinning and gripping his prisoner’s thighs to force himself in more. His poor little victim sobbing as his body was enjoying every minute of it, being fragged hard by a strong mech. _“I can see these types of mechs a miles away....”_ The mneurosurgeon felt like he was about to explode, the hot sensation running down his spinal cord. He heard his rapist enjoying himself.

The rushing heat made his fans go into overdrive, whole body was in an adrenaline rush. And then, all of a sudden, Chromedome began to feel.... nothing.

He glanced up at light shining above. Chromedome felt the brightness bleeding into everything; pure white covered his vision until it turned completely dark.

Sound bled into one silent cord of white noise.

 

<> <> <>

 

The white light bled through the darkness of Chromedome vision. Static lines flashed for one second and his optics were fully online. He groaned as he was staring up at a yellow ceiling between multiple light fixtures. The earth toned mech tried to remember what happened in the past hour.

“Ow.”, Chromedome winced. When he raised his servo to rub his helm, a purple cord dangled from his wrist. It must have been injected into him. As his audio receivers fully turned, soft sounds of machinery fans and beeps could be heard in the compact room. Chromedome struggled to lift himself from the soft berth, only to fall back down on his back with another groan. _“Ok I’m not getting up anytime soon...”_

He heard two door knocks. The mneurosurgeon lifted his head up to see the door swing open, revealing a tall blue, red, and white seeker stepping in with a small smirk. Optics watched the supposed doctor walk up to his side and snap his fingers directly in front of Chromedome’s face. The earth-toned mech jerked his head back a little. “Uh-Agh!”, he squawked.

“Good you’re awake...kind of...I’m your doctor for this evening. You can call me Pharma.”, the seeker commented.

Chromedome felt the berth lift his back, allowing him to sit in a proper sitting position, the drowsiness flushing away from his senses. He immediately felt a harsh pain between his legs, placing a servo beneath the sheets. “P-Primus! Frag!”, Chromedome cursed as a twitch went up his leg.

Pharma’s expression turned serious as he saw his patient react to sitting up. Chromedome remembered that he was in a hospital and turned to see his doctor’s face, “I’m so sorry for cursing! It was very rude of me...” The doctor lifted his servo, “No...You should be cursing. Considering what happened to you...”

“Where am I?” Chromedome asked.

“You’re at one of the few local clinics around these parts”, Pharma dragged a nearby high stool and sat down. He looked at the mech on the berth very straight faced, “Do you have any memory of what happened yesterday?”

Chromedome looked down and tried to remember. The only thing that came up is very brief flashes of Overlord hovering over him and feeling restricted but everything else was a blur. “Very little...”, the mneurosurgeon responded.

Pharma took a deep sigh, “I’m surprised that you remember anything. Chromedome you had about 500 mmgs of Lytta swimming in your systems. Lytta is, in laymen’s terms, a very potent and powerful ‘date rape’ drug. It’s banned on Cybertron and the source of it has been dry for thousands of years but of course one of the biggest Decepticon soldiers managed to smuggle some back on the planet.”

“One of the major side effects of Lytta is memory loss. Usually people used it to make them feel good, like any other non-naturally made drug. But people found more use of it in clubs, mass fire gatherings, concerts, etc. It’s some strong stuff and you got pumped with 10 times the usual 40mmg dosage it requires for someone to start tripping in ecstasy.” Pharma kept talking as Chromedome’s optics widened in disbelief, trying to calculate what’s happening.

The earth-toned mech squeezed the sheets between his fingers, feeling a bit of shock, “I-I guess I was raped then....”

Pharma’s mouth twisted, “Correct. Overlord kidnapped you and bought you to his temporary headquarters. A nearby Autobot squad found the place and ambushed it. Overlord escaped but he left alot of Decepticon documents behind. When the group found you...it was a very filthy scene, I should say. I repaired any open wounds and tears in your assembly system, but you’re not allowed to walk long distances for the next couple of days. The stitches are still fresh and your system is filtering the last of that Lytta substance we pumped out so please try not to move alot.”

Chromedome could only nod as he leaned back in his berth.

“I feel so...I...I don’t know what I feel....”

Pharma placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “Count your blessings for being alive. Usually people who have been in the same situation as you don’t get to see the next day. I reported all of this to Zeta Prime and the authorities.”

Hearing the word “authority” made Chromedome shutter. An intangible memory of his ex-partner, and at once lover, flew past him.

“Try to get some rest. You’ve been through alot. Some people will be checking up on you now and then...”, Pharma then checked Chromedome’s vitals and left the room.

It was silent again.

Chromedome slowly lifted his right servo, long needles sprouted from his fingertips. He stared at them for a long time _. “Pharma had to know that I was a mneurosurgeon.”_ Usually when mneurosurgeons are admitted to the hospital, there would’ve been disabling bracelets on both of his wrists for safely reasons. Even though he couldn’t remember what happened while captive under Overlord, the aftermath wounds and explanation was making him nauseous. The temptation to just forget about what Pharma told him, to instantly forget the sting between his legs anytime it came up was eating at him.

He retracted his needles and put down his servo.

 

<> <> <>

 

The sky outside fell a dark purple tint as the outside buildings lit up. One of the nurse droids left the room with information on the patient’s vitals.

Fingers moved slightly up and down behind Chromedome’s neck, he stared forward as the doctor’s words slurred into pure intangible noise.

“Just a little. Not alot....”, Chromedome quietly told himself, “I don’t want them to see the needle wounds....”

 


End file.
